Bring on the Rain
by amberness
Summary: CHAPTER TEN UP! Second Skater story I've written. Sawyer has nightmares and tries to make up with Kate as Walt comes across his letter. Soon Kate's secret is leaked out as well. Please read and review!
1. Of Dreams and Memories

**Name:** Bring on the Rain  
**Author:** Amber  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Lost belongs to me, unfortunately, not even Sawyer cries  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Shippers:** Sawyer/Kate, Charlie/Claire, Sayid/Shannon  
**Status:** WIP  
**Additional information:** Takes place after "Numbers" and before "Deus Ex Machina". Some things may be out of place, like when exactly Sawyer got his tent back. Just try to follow through with the rest of the story and it should be fine.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_Of Dreams and Memories_

The rain was coming down in steady sheets. Distant thunder roared every few minutes, accompanied by the occasional flashes of lightning. Sawyer lay in his two-bit tent and listened to the rain patter away on the blue tarp above his head. He had finally managed to get the tarp back from that possessed boar earlier in the day. He had just managed to set it back up before the rain had started. There had been all kinds of rips and tears in it. He had tried to patch them up as best as he could, but, as a drop of rain fell on his bare chest, he knew he had missed some spots. He groaned to himself and muttered a few curses. His two-bit tent was not only uncomfortable and cramped, but it was now leaking as well.

_Great, I should have killed that damn boar when I had the chance,_ he thought moodily as he shifted to one side. He knew killing the boar wouldn't have helped his predicament now and he knew he wouldn't have killed it anyway. He let out a sigh and tried to go to sleep as another drop of rain landed on his shoulder. Several minutes passed and he closed his eyes, trying to picture himself back home in Tennessee. It didn't seem to be working as the wind started howling and the leak multiplied into many. He let out another groan and sat up, hoping the tent wouldn't fall on top of him. He tried to move to a spot where a leak wasn't at. He found such a spot on the other side of the tent and used a suitcase for a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable of spots, but he had been in worse places. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep for what felt like the millionth time that night. He shifted around a bit, but finally got settled. Within ten minutes he was snoring away. He twisted and turned in his sleep as he dreamed and remembered . . .

_'Come on, James. Do you have your jacket on yet?' Laura called from downstairs. _

'Almost!' a 5-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said as he ran down the stairs.

'Here, let me zip you up,' his mother said as she bent down and zipped his blue jacket for him. 'Let's put your shoes on and then we'll be good to go.'

'Can we go to the park?' James asked.

'Sure, honey, just as soon as mommy goes to the bank and post office. Then we can stay for as long as you want,' Laura said as she tied his shoes.

'Yay!' James said as his mother finished tying his shoes. He took off for the door.

'Don't forget your hat!' It's windy outside,' his mother said as she put a blue sock hat on his head.

The dream began fading, changing to another happy memory.

_James Jr. sat at a table with a cake that was surrounded by presents. The cake was lit with six candles. He was sitting on his knees in a chair and his mother and father were behind him. _

'Ready to blow out those candles, son?' his father asked as he ruffled his son's hair.

'Yeah!' James said, laughing.

'All right then. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,' his mother started singing as his father joined in.

'Happy birthday to James! Happy birthday to you!'

'And many more!' his mother sang out as James blew out his candles.

'Can I open my presents now?' James asked as his father plucked the candles from the cake.

'You sure can, sweetie, and after you've opened those mommy and daddy have a surprise for you in the guest room,' his mother said.

'Is it a new bike?' James asked.

'You'll have to wait and see,' his mother said as she smiled to James Sr.

The memory faded out again, this time to be replaced with another that was anything but happy.

_There was a graveyard with a handful of people standing around a grave with a tent over it. A little 8-year-old boy was standing beside two mahogany caskets in his Sunday's best. --The Priest was reading from a prayer book with three altar servers beside him. The little boy had tears in his eyes as he stared at the caskets, wishing he was someone else. The few people that were there gave him sympathetic looks, but curiously looked at the large envelope in his little hands. James ignored them and clenched the letter tighter as Father Tim said the last prayers over the bodies. James had written the letter that was in the envelope the night before. He had promised his dead parents that he would find Mr. Sawyer and tell him exactly what he had done to them. He hurriedly wiped away the tears from his eyes as Father Tim closed his book and blessed the two caskets with the holy water that one of the servers were holding. He then handed his book to another server and got a miniature cross. He looked over at James and began walking towards him. _

'I'm afraid that it's time to say goodbye now, James. But I would like you to have this, in remembrance of your parents,' Father Tim said as he bent down and handed James the cross.

James took the cross with a shaking hand and clenched it tight to his chest beside the envelope. Father Tim stood back up and went to the altar servers. James continued to stare at the caskets. After a few seconds he took a few steps closer to the caskets and knelt down beside them.

'B-Bye . . . mama . . . Bye d-daddy . . . I-I promise . . . I'll t-tell him daddy . . . tell him what he did to you . . .' James mumbled quietly, his chest heaving and his eyes filling with tears that streaked down his cheeks.

'Now, now, James. It'll be all right,' a woman in a dark blue dress said as she walked up beside him.

James looked up at her through his tears. Everyone else was now departing around him. The woman smiled down at him and offered her hand to him. He took it and slowly stood up.

'I know it's hard, but you'll have a blast at the shelter. You don't even have to stay there long. Your grandparents will get full custody of you soon and then you can live with them,' the woman, who had introduced herself to him earlier as Melanie, said.

'NO!' Sawyer yelled as he woke in a cold sweat.

He looked around him and saw that he had only been dreaming, or remembering rather. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes again and looked upwards. He could clearly see the rips and tears that he hadn't managed to mend now and saw that it was daylight outside. He closed his eyes again, trying to get the image of his parents' caskets out of his mind.

'Sawyer?' a female voice asked.

Sawyer opened his eyes as he recognized Kate's voice.

'Sawyer, are you okay?' Kate asked.

'Yeah,' Sawyer grumbled.

'A couple of us heard you shout. Everything all right?' Kate asked.

Sawyer could see her silhouette outside of his tent.

'Everything's as peachy as it can be when you're stranded on an island, sweetness,' he said in a sarcastic voice.

'Why do I even bother?' Kate muttered to herself.

Sawyer saw her shadow move and heard her start to walk back from where she had came. He let out a deep sigh.

_There you go being a jackass again,_ a voice in the back of his mind commented sadly.

_Oh, just kiss it,_ he thought back angrily.

The first voice was right, though. He had, once again, just popped off to the only person on the island that he could relate to. He knew Kate was only annoyed at him and not angry, but one of these days his smart mouth would make her mad. It was all a matter of time. Where would he be then? Probably talking to the dog to keep him company because no one else wanted to talk to him. Knowing that it wasn't in his nature to apologize to anyone, he got up. He didn't notice his letter fall to the ground as he grabbed his shirt, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter on his way out.

He walked out of his tent to be engulfed by sunshine. The signs of the storm the night before had all but disappeared, being replaced with sunshine and a slight wind. He put his shirt on and looked around, trying to find Kate. He had no clue where she had went and there were too many footprints in the sand to make any difference. He knew she stood around the ocean and watched the waves a lot, so he headed that way. He passed by several people that were just getting up. Some looked his way and gave him anything but nice looks. He just smiled his dimpled smile and kept walking, taking out a cigarette from the pack and lighting it up. He exhaled a cloud of smoke as he heard someone run up behind him. He turned around and saw that Walt and Vincent were behind him.

'Hey, Mr. Sawyer! My dad was wondering if you had any more wire for the boat?' Walt asked.

'I think some's in my tent. You haven't seen Kate, have you?' Sawyer asked before taking another drag on his cigarette.

'She went back to the caves,' Walt said.

Sawyer nodded in reply, turned around, and started walking in a different direction.

'Can we go get the wire now?' Walt called out to Sawyer's retreating form.

'Knock yourself out,' Sawyer said as he continued walking, tipping his ashes into the wind.

* * *

--The funeral was set as a Catholic funeral. Most of the time suicides are looked on as a disgrace for the church. However, sometimes there can be changes made, so I had it as if they let it go anyway since Laura didn't kill herself or anything. If you're not Catholic then most Catholics are familiar with saying "Father" before the priest's first or last name. Altar servers are at funerals. They just more or less help Father out with setting up the altar and holding the book for him, etc. etc. I'll have you also know that there is a priest called Father Tim. He's the priest at my church and I'm also an altar server, although the funeral I wrote about is a poor example of how a Catholic funeral normally goes, but oh well. 


	2. Voices

**Author's note:** Thanks for the two reviews that I got!

**Unwanted Souless Freak:** Thanks for reading! You know a thing or two about catholics as well, huh? I don't know if I'm going to address the issue again about who Sawyer went to. If I don't then just assume that he went with his grandparents :)

**Mony19:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're three favorite couples are in this fic. Hope I write them well for your enjoyment!

Here's another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_Voices_

Kate was walking through the jungle with a green backpack on one shoulder. She had woken about 20 minutes earlier than Sawyer and was going to get more water before she heard him cry out. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't worried about him. A month ago she could have convinced herself of that right away. Now . . . now it seemed like all her defenses were shattering on the island. She was trusting people now that she wouldn't even have thought about for two seconds before. The past few nights she had tried not to listen, but the noises of the night couldn't drown him out. She had heard him yelling names and curses, among other things. She was worried that someone else would hear him and try to talk to him. That was a disaster waiting to happen. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and kept walking.

* * *

Michael was standing beside a big load of bamboo and numerous other odds and ends. He stood with a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. He started to sketch something, but stopped. He looked back up again at the junk and the lone black battery beside everything else. 

'How the hell am I gonna make this into a boat?' he muttered to himself.

'Dad, hey, dad!' Walt shouted as he ran up to his dad with Vincent running behind him.

'Hey! What's the big rush?' Michael asked as he looked up from his sketchbook.

'I found Mr. Sawyer and he said he thinks he has some wire. He said we can go and check in his tent for it now if we want,' Walt said as he stopped beside his dad. 'Can we go get it now?'

'Yeah, man. Just hold on a second,' Michael said as he looked back down at his sketchbook and sketched a few lines.

'That's what you always say,' Walt complained as he picked up a stick and threw it for Vincent to fetch.

Michael looked up from the sketchbook and sighed.

'You know, you're right. I'll get someone to watch over everything here and then we can go get the wire,' Michael said as he laid the sketchbook down beside the stacks of bamboo.

'All right!' Walt said as Vincent came back with the stick.

Michael looked around and saw Charlie and Claire sitting on the beach a little ways from them.

'Hey, Charlie!' Michael called, walking over to them.

'What's up?' Charlie asked.

'I'm going to run over to Sawyer's tent and get some wire. Jin's suppose to be getting more bamboo. Could you watch the boat parts until one of us gets back?' Michael asked.

'Yeah, no problem mate,' Charlie said. 'Want to come with?' he asked, directing this question to Claire.

'Sure,' Claire said as Charlie bent down to help her up.

'Thanks, man,' Michael said before he and Walt started walking to Sawyer's tent.

* * *

Sawyer trudged along in the jungle. He blew smoke into the wind and threw down his cigarette before stomping it out. He tried to listen for Kate, but he only heard his own movements. He knew she had had a head start on him, but he should be catching up with her soon. He was so caught up in his thoughts about Kate that he didn't hear the whispers start up. He kept walking for a few minutes and then he finally heard them. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, trying to locate where they were coming from. His sense of direction failed him, however. They sounded as if they were coming from every direction at once. He spun in a complete circle as the unintelligible whispers continued. 

'Hello?" he asked, head still darting here and there.

The only answer to his question were the whispers. They grew louder as he shouted out "Hello?" again. He was silent as the voice grew louder and he began to understand some of the words. His breath caught in his chest as he made out a garble of distinct words. He clearly heard "James", "jungle", "Kate", "death", and "It'll come back around."


	3. The Jungle of Mystery

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews yet again! They were more than the first time, that's for sure )

**Unwanted Souless Freak:** No, you didn't sound high and mighty at all. It's just that it's the first time someone's agreed with me on Catholic ways in a fanfic because it's the first time I've written about it, lol. Thanks for the compliments. Chapter two did seem rather short, didn't it? I promise I'll make up for it with this one! Oh, and do I rock your socks even when you're not wearing them? lol

**crazy4sawyer:** Yay! Someone from Lost-forum reviews! Thank you dearly for all your reviews on there!

**Mony19:** I'm glad you're liking it so far!

**silje:** Thank you very much! You don't have to wait long now.

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_The Jungle of Mystery_

Walt threw another stick for Vincent to get as he and his dad made their way across the beach. They could see Sawyer's tent coming into view as a slight breeze ruffled their clothes.

'Hey, dad, doesn't Mr. Sawyer have a lot of other people's stuff in his tent?' Walt asked as Vincent ran back to him.

'Yeah, I suppose, especially the people that didn't make it. Why?' Michael asked.

'Well, you know that box you gave me with all the letters from you?' Walt asked.

'Don't tell me it's gone missing,' Michael said.

'No, I read most of them, but I'm missing one letter and I was wondering if Mr. Sawyer picked it up on accident or something,' Walt said.

'Trust me, Sawyer never picks anything up on accident,' Michael said. 'But I don't know. He might have it.'

'Can I look for it?' Walk asked.

'Hmmm . . . I don't know. That guy's a packrat and as mad as one if anyone goes through his stuff,' Michael said, remembering what happened to Boone when he tried looking for Shannon's inhalers.

'But we're already going through his stuff to find the wire,' Walt protested as they were about to reach the tent.

'Well . . . if you happen to see it on the ground or something, then get it. Just don't go through too much of his stuff, okay?' Michael asked.

'Okay, dad,' Walt said as Michael held the tarp open for him to walk through.

* * *

Sawyer looked around again as the voices still continued repeating the five phrases over and over again. They seemed to be mocking him as they grew louder. He took off in the direction he thought Kate was going, trampling over various bushes in his hurry. 

'Kate?' he called out as the voices slowly started to fade.

There was no answer except his own heavy breathing as he ran deeper into the jungle. He cursed out at a branch that slapped him in the face, cutting him across his cheek.

_C'mon, freckles, where are you?_ he thought to himself. He slowed down some and called out her name . . . still nothing. He was about to call out her name again when he heard someone scream.

He turned his attention to where it had come from and broke out into another run. He jumped over numerous limbs and brushed back bush after bush before he saw someone.

'Kate . . .' Sawyer panted as he stopped, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees.

'God, Sawyer, you scared me. Are you okay?' Kate asked, looking alarmed, taking in the cut on his cheek and the blood that had trickled down his face from it.

'What?' Sawyer asked, looking up. 'That . . . wasn't you that screamed?'

'Screamed? I didn't hear anyone screaming. Sawyer, are you okay?' Kate asked again, walking closer to him.

'I . . . I . . .' Sawyer trailed off as he stood back up straight and looked around. 'Ya sure you didn't hear a scream?'

'Positive,' Kate said.

_This isn't like him,_ she thought to herself. _The look he's giving me . . . he really thought I was the one screaming._

'You probably just ate something funny or didn't get enough sleep. Maybe you should get Jack to take a look at you,' Kate said, but instantly regretted the last sentence.

'I don't need your damn boyfriend to check up on me,' Sawyer said, the look in his eyes changing from concern to anger in mere seconds.

'He's not my boyfriend,' Kate said, anger rising in her voice.

'I don't care if he's the damn Easter Bunny. There's not a damn thing wrong with me. I just thought I heard somethin'. People do that all the time,' Sawyer said.

'Okay, whatever, Sawyer. I'm fine, you're fine. Can I go on about my business now or do I have to ask permission from you?' Kate asked.

'Fine, go on to your boyfriend. Be all lovey dovey with him. And while you're at it, you can tell him to kiss my ass. How ya like that for permission?' Sawyer barked before he could stop himself.

Kate glared at him, but didn't say anything. She just turned around and merely stomped off on the trail again.

Sawyer watched her leave, his fists forming into balls.

_There you go-_ that lone voice in his head started.

_Bite me,_ Sawyer thought, cutting the other voice off. He kicked a nearby tree in frustration and cursed at himself as pain shot through his foot.

'Well, ain't I a smart one?' he muttered to himself.

_So much for apologizing to her . . ._ he thought sourly as he watched her go.

_Go after her then,_ the other voice said.

Sawyer sighed and unclenched his fists. Listening to his conscience was going to cost him one of these days.

'Kate! Hey, freckles, wait up!' he called out as he ran after Kate's retreating form.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Thanks for the three reviews I received! Whether I get a million or just one, I still appreciate the reviews:)

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_Secrets Revealed_

Kate ignored Sawyer and kept on walking. He continued to run after her until he caught up with her.

'Kate, just stop for a minute, will ya?' Sawyer asked as he grabbed the back of her arm.

He felt her arm stiffen under his grip as she turned around. He thought she was about to slap him, but he still held his ground.

'Why should I? After that little round, I should have the right to never talk to you again,' she said, wrenching her arm from his grip.

Alarm bells went off in his head when she said this. It looked like his fear of her never talking to him again was coming sooner than he thought. He had to do something before she got away again.

'The way I've been actin' towards you, you shouldn't have to talk to me. But you gotta hear me out. It's just . . .' Sawyer stopped, taking a breath before saying any more.

'What?' Kate asked, arms crossed.

Sawyer looked at her, looking like he'd rather say anything else than what was on the tip of his tongue.

'It's just that . . . sometimes I wanna do the right things. Hell, sometimes I even wanna be the good guy, but I've been the bad guy for so long . . .' he said, trailing off.

'Is there any point to this?' Kate asked, trying to sound annoyed, but all the anger was leaving her voice.

_It's now or never,_ the voice in his mind said. He took another breath before continuing.

'I left my tent, having every intention to find you and . . . well . . . apologize to you. I know we argue and have some helluva good banters from time to time, especially when Jack's involv-'

'Wait a minute. Did you just say you were apologizing to me?' Kate asked, sounding shocked.

Sawyer sighed and rubbed a hand across his unshaven chin.

Kate laughed, not able to keep it in.

'You are apologizing, aren't you?' she asked.

'Oh, yeah, sure. Milk it for all it's worth, freckles,' Sawyer said as Kate continued to smile.

'Well, go ahead.'

'For what? You've already got the picture, sweetheart,' Sawyer said.

'I just want to hear you say I'm sorry,' Kate said.

'Sorry to rain on your parade, freckles. I mighta changed a little, but I ain't gone that far,' Sawyer said.

Kate smiled again. _I knew I'd never hear him tell anyone he was sorry._

'Okay, so maybe apology accepted. Maybe,' Kate said.

' _"Maybe"!_ You can't be serious! I haven't apologized to anyone since I was in elementary!' Sawyer said.

'That's your problem then,' Kate said as she turned around and started walking away.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Sawyer yelled at her.

'You're asking the wrong person, Sawyer,' Kate said as she continued walking.

Sawyer saw her walk off. He was about to let her go until he felt a slight breeze ruffle the leaves. Then he remembered the voices and why he had ran after her in the first place.

'Okay, so maybe that was for nothin'. I'm still walking with you to the caves, even if I do have to see Jackass's face,' Sawyer said, running to catch up with her.

'You're stalking me now again?' Kate asked.

'No, I was thinking 'bout getting some water myself,' Sawyer said.

'Mmm-hmm. You have no water bottle,' Kate pointed out.

'Sweetheart, I'm from the country! That's what we use our hands for!' Sawyer said.

'Right,' Kate said, not able to hide the laughter from her voice.

* * *

'So, did Sawyer say exactly where the wire was at?' Michael asked Walt as they walked into the tent.

'No, but I guess it would be on the ground or something,' Walt said as he looked around.

'Well, I've found where he keeps his dwindling packs of cigarettes,' Michael said as he looked in one corner. 'I think I see some wire over here though.'

'Hey, dad! I've found a letter! It might be mine!' Walt said as he noticed Sawyer's letter and envelope on the ground.

'See, I said he might have it,' Michael said as he shifted a suitcase over to reveal some wire.

Walt picked up the letter and unfolded it, not bothering to look at the envelope. He read the first couple of lines and then stopped.

'Uh . . . dad . . . I don't think this is mine,' Walt said, looking up at his dad.

'Well, just put it back then,' Michael said as he picked up the wire and looked for some more in a nearby box.

'Yeah, but this is Mr. Sawyer's letter and it says he killed someone,' Walt said.

'What?' Michael asked, dropping the box of sunglasses, lighters, and matches.

'I didn't read it all, just the first couple of lines,' Walt said as Michael walked up to him.

'Let me see that,' Michael said.

Walt handed it over to his dad. Michael looked at it and read the whole letter.

'Are you gonna tell anyone?' Walt asked.

'I . . . I think I am,' Michael said.

'Why? It's his letter. It's his business,' Walt argued.

'Yeah, man, but he killed someone. That's serious. When you have someone like that people need to know,' Michael said.

'Why?' Walt asked again.

'Because he might do it again,' Michael said, looking at Walt.


	5. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews!

**Unwanted Souless Freak:** Thank you, thank you. Nah, you didn't sound bitchy at all. I'm glad all of your socks are having a rocking good time, lol.

**laura:** Thank you so much.

**Freckles-101:** Hee, the voices are going to be the least of his problems coming up, especially around chapters 7 and 8. Eep, I said too much.

**Disclaimer** goes out to the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends". I in no way own that song, I would be seriously whacked to try to say I do. That song is written and performed by Green Day. I did, however, change two lines of the song. I only did that so that it would fit with the story completely. Hope I don't get any pissed off Green Day fans, seriously don't want to do that!

And here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

Sawyer and Kate were still walking in the forest. They had had friendly chitchat most of the way. Kate saw a familiar tree that Boone had tied a strip of red shirt around and knew they were almost at the caves. She knew she had little time to change their conversation to questions that she had been wanting to ask.

'So, what about that scream you heard earlier?' Kate tried to ask innocently.

'What? Oh, that was . . . it was nothin',' Sawyer lied.

'Didn't seem like nothing when you came storming after me,' Kate said.

Sawyer remained silent as they continued walking.

_Dammit, don't tell me he's gonna close up again. He was doing so well just a few minutes ago,_ Kate thought to herself.

'Were you dreaming?' Kate tried again.

'No, I wasn't dreaming. Those voices-' Sawyer began, but stopped shortly.

'What voices?' Kate asked.

_Dammit,_ Sawyer thought.

_You're the one that wanted to apologize to her,_ the other voice said.

_It was your idea!_ Sawyer thought back angrily.

_No one said you had to listen to your conscience,_ the voice replied back.

'Nothin', forget I said it,' Sawyer said.

'Maybe you should-'

'Drop it, Kate,' Sawyer said, his voice losing its friendliness.

'Well, excuse me for caring,' Kate said.

'I just thought-' Sawyer began, but stopped when he thought he heard something.

'What?' Kate asked, turning around to look at him.

Sawyer stood where he was. He could have sworn he heard someone say-

_'September . . .'_

'What the hell was that?' Kate asked, looking around.

Sawyer put a hand up for her to be quite and continued looking up. It seemed as if the voices had followed him.

* * *

Michael walked out of the tent with Sawyer's letter in one hand and his wire in the other. He looked left and right, trying to find someone that he could tell about this letter. Most of the people he saw around him he had barely said one word to. He was about to go back to the raft and tell Charlie when he saw Sayid and Shannon sitting on the sand, watching the waves wash up on shore. He started walking in their direction.

'Hey dad, wait up!' Walt called, running to keep up with his dad.

Michael didn't hear him though as he continued walking in Sayid and Shannon's direction.

Sayid finally heard Michael coming and looked behind him. The smile that had been on his face disappeared when he saw the serious look on Michael's face.

'What is it?' Sayid asked as Michael walked up to him.

'I got something I have to show you,' Michael said and then looked at Shannon. 'Preferably alone.'

Sayid looked at Michael and then at Shannon, excepting her to protest.

'Shannon, I-'

'No, it's okay. I'd like to know later if it's okay, but go. I'll be here or at the caves,' Shannon said.

'Thank you for understanding,' Sayid said as he took her hand and kissed it before he got up. 'I won't be gone for long.'

'Bye,' Shannon said, a smile on her face as the wind blew her hair in her face. She batted her hair from her eyes as she watched them leave.

'What's so important?' Sayid asked in a quite voice when they were out of earshot.

'C'mon, man, let's go somewhere where we can't be overheard,' Michael said, eying the other castaways around them.

* * *

_'September . . .' _

'It happened . . . September . . .' the voice continued to whisper, now followed by other voices.

'You hear that?' Sawyer asked, barely above a whisper.

'Yes,' Kate said, taking two steps closer to him. 'What is it?'

'Voices,' Sawyer simply said as the voices continued whispering.

_'Death . . .' _

'In September . . . '

'James . . .' three different voices whispered, growing louder with each word.

_'Wake me up . . . when September ends . . .'_ another voice whispered.

Sawyer froze, his eyes growing wide.

'Sawyer, what is it?' Kate asked, worry filling her voice.

He didn't answer her, but continued to stare at the air, as if frozen in time.

'It happened in September . . .' Sawyer muttered.

'What did?' Kate asked, looking at him.

Sawyer didn't hear her though; he was already going back to another time . . .

_It was 1986 at Banana Joe's, the local bar, in Knoxville, Tennessee. There was a mini-stage where local bands played at between the pool table and the jukebox. At the moment, the only people on the mini-stage were three 18-year-old boys. There was one that was seated on a stool in a blue, button down, long-sleeve shirt, boots, and blue jeans. He had shaggy, sandy blonde hair and bright bluish green eyes. He had a red Fender guitar in hand. His closest buddy, Paul Wenham, was seated behind his drum set about 3 feet behind him. His other buddy, Randy Bridges, was sitting on another stool beside him with his bass in hand. _

'And now, our musical entertainment tonight is James Bourdon, Randy Bridges, and Paul Wenham. Let's give it up for them!' the bartender, Joe Meshell, announced on another microphone.

There was a handful of applause from people that weren't too far drunk already. James adjusted his microphone closer to himself before he began.

'This is, uh . . . this is for my parents,' James said into the microphone. He then picked three notes over four times before he started to sing.

'Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.

'Like my parents' come to pass. Ten years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends.

'Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.'

James continued playing, the drums and bass now playing as well.

'Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.

'Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends.

'Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.

'As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends.'

James broke off into his guitar solo, unaware that a year from now he would be known as a new name and wouldn't even recognize himself. Unaware of the fact that a year from now he was going to become the man he hated: Sawyer . . .

'Sawyer!'

Sawyer shook his head and was pulled back into the present. He blinked several times, forgetting where he was.

'Sawyer!' Kate said again, shaking his arm gently.

Sawyer looked at her and everything came back to him.

'I . . . uh . . . what?' Sawyer asked, looking up at her.

'I said the voices stopped,' Kate said, looking at him.

Sawyer looked around. She was right. He couldn't hear anything now except the wind rustling leaves and birds chirping.

'What was all that about?' Kate asked.

'What?' Sawyer asked.

'You said, "It happened in September",' Kate said.

'I did?' Sawyer asked, his stomaching dropping.

'Yeah, you did,' Kate said.

'It was nothin',' Sawyer said.

'Like those voices?' Kate asked.

Sawyer avoided her gaze as he remained silent.

'Sawyer, please,' Kate asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He finally looked at her and let out a sigh.

'September was when my parents died.'


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note:** Well, well, well, I think I'll forever be cursed by getting only three reviews twice in a row. Hope I'll have more this time around!

**Anne:** Thank you, thank you for the review. Sayid and the others reactions? You'll have to wait until the eight chapter, unfortunately. Hope you stick around for it! I guarantee you won't want to miss it!

**Mony19:** Glad you like that he's opening up to Kate. I didn't want him to open up too much to her, because that just doesn't seem like Sawyer to me. He takes his time in telling people things )

**Unwanted Souless Freak:** I get a kick out of every review you write to me, lol. Well, in the seventh chapter you kind of get into Sayid's head for a few seconds and you can see why he reacted differently and went to someone else for their opinion. It all has to do with what happened in Confidence Man that's haunting him. Ya know, almost killing someone when he said he would never do it again and everything.

Well, here it is, the sixth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
_The Plot Thickens_

Whatever had been on Kate's mind vanished when she heard Sawyer say those six words. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was the last on the list. The silence between them was over bearable as she tried to think of something to say.

'I . . . I'm sorry,' she said lamely, kicking herself mentally.

'Don't be. It happened a long time ago,' Sawyer said, but Kate saw the pained look in his eyes.

'But-'

'I'm over it, Kate,' Sawyer said, but she could tell he wasn't.

'So, what about those voices? Some shit, ain't it?' Sawyer asked when she said nothing, adopting a joking voice.

Kate sighed. 'Sawyer . . .'

Sawyer wouldn't listen to her, but only kept on.

'Them voices, they must love makin' fun of country folks. Oh yeah, everyone laugh at the redneck 'cause his daddy shot up his mama and then shot himself too. What fun!' Sawyer shouted bitterly.

'Sawyer,' Kate said sternly.

'What? Did it ever occur to you why I don't like talking about my parents, huh?' Sawyer demanded, advancing toward her.

'Just calm down,' Kate said, taking a few steps backwards.

'Oh, I am calm. Calm as can be, sweetheart. It's those damn voices you need to be calmin' down! They won't leave me the hell alone. I even dream about those damn voices whispering in my ear, thinkin' they know everything,' Sawyer said.

_So, that's one of the things he dreams about,_ Kate thought.

_Ask him what else he dreams about,_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Kate batted that voice away and tried another approach.

'You said the voices won't leave you along?' she asked.

'Damn right they don't. This is thefourth time I've heard 'em.' Sawyer said.

'_Fourth _time?' Kate asked, surprised.

'Yeah, "fourth" time,' Sawyer said.

'What did they say the other three times?' Kate asked.

'That you ask too many questions,' Sawyer said.

'You're funny, you know that?' Kate said.

_Looks like he's closing up again . . ._ Kate thought. _It was worth a try though . . ._

'Just repeatin' what the voices said,' Sawyer replied, then thought of something. 'That and they say you have a turquoise butterfly tattoo on your lower back right above that sweet ass o' yours,' he said, breaking out into a sly dimpled smile.

'What?' Kate asked, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. 'How do you know that?'

'I know and see all, sweetheart,' Sawyer said, that smile still plastered on his face.

'You pervert!' Kate said, taking her book bag off and slinging it at him.

'Hey, hey! You asked!' Sawyer laughed, easily catching the book bag.

Kate turned around, trying to convince herself she was mad.

_And to think I was trying to get him to open up about his parents just a few minutes ago,_ Kate thought.

'Aw, now, freckles, don't be mad,' Sawyer said, walking up behind her.

Kate didn't say anything; too busy having a war with her conscience in her mind.

_To hell with it. I can never stay mad at him for long,_ Kate finally thought, ending the fight.

'I'm not mad, just disappointed,' she said.

'With who?'

'With myself for not being able to find you when you were looking,' Kate said as she turned to face him, a smile on her face.

It was now Sawyer's turn to be surprised.

'Oh, ho ho,' Sawyer laughed as he put Kate's book bag on one shoulder.

Kate continued to smile, turned back around, and began walking again.

_One day I'm going to actually get something out of him . . . One day . . .  
__

* * *

_

'You're sure that this is Sawyer's?' Sayid asked Michael, looking at the letter.

'Positive. Look, man, it's even addressed to him at the beginning,' Michael said.

'I can see that,' Sayid said, re-reading the letter for the third time. 'I just don't want to jump to conclusions.'

'Well, what do you think we should do then?' Michael asked.

'I think we should talk to Jack about this first,' Sayid said. 'Then we can see if we can't approach Sawyer about this quietly.'

'You know he's probably gonna argue and put up one hell of a fight,' Michael said.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Sayid said.

'Well, let me go back to the raft to tell Charlie and Claire that I'll be a little longer and then I'll meet you at the caves. You can keep the letter too since you'll probably get there first,' Michael said.

'All right. See you there,' Sayid said as he folded the letter and put it in his back pocket.


	7. Sawyer's Discovery

Aha! I'm not doomed for only three reviews :)

Anne: LOL. They are too hot for each other. Oh, Sawyer will definetly blow a fuse, quite a few actually.

Unwanted Souless Freak: lol. I'm glad you like the interaction. Sayid actually stays on the side lines in this chapter. Jack tries to take control of the situation and tries to be the leader, as usual.

Mony19: I'm glad you too love the interaction between Kate and Sawyer. When you say others do you mean the fire smoking people or the others as Jack and company? Either way they just need to leave the poor wibble Sawyer-pawyer alone lmao

Feckles-101: Well thank you. I'm glad that I am keeping it interesting and mysterious.

HAPPY LOSTDAY EVERYONE! Here's to an awesome finale and here's another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
_Sawyer's Discovery_

Sayid left Michael and went to where his belongings were. He gathered up his water bottles and put them in his book bag, even though they were almost full. If anyone happened to ask him where he was going it would be less suspicious if he was going to get water and talk to Jack instead of just wanting to talk to Jack. He put his book bag on his shoulder and started out.

'Can I come with you to the caves?' Walt asked his dad as they walked back to Charlie and Claire.

'No, this is an adult problem. You'd only get in the way,' Michael said.

'I'm not gonna get in anyone's way!' Walt protested.

'Even if you did, I still don't want you there,' Michael said. 'Anyway, Locke might be around somewhere on the beach. You haven't talked to him in a while, right?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Walt said, shrugging.

'You guess so? What, you don't like him anymore or something?' Michael asked.

'No, it's just that he's gone all the time now. You're sure I can't go?' Walt asked.

'I'm positive and that's final. Maybe you can help Jin get bamboo or something,' Michael said.

'What are you going to tell Charlie and Claire?' Walt asked.

'I'll just tell them something came up,' Michael said as they walked up to the unfinished raft and Charlie and Claire.

* * *

Kate and Sawyer had finally made it to the caves. Most of the people there were awake and walking around. Sun greeted them as she walked past with a handful of plants. As they walked up to the waterfalls they saw Hurley sitting by them and listening to his headphones. He saw them approach and slid the earphones down from his ears.

'Hey, Hurley,' Kate said as she walked up to the water.

'Hey Kate and umm . . . Sawyer,' Hurley said.

'Hey to you too, stay puff,' Sawyer replied.

'Sawyer,' Kate said disapprovingly.

'What? I'm just bein' nice,' Sawyer said as he took her book bag off his shoulder and handed it to her.

'Huh, yeah, nice . . .' Hurley mumbled.

'Say something?' Sawyer asked.

'Yeah, uh, dude, try being a little nicer,' Hurley said as he got up and walked off.

Sawyer watched him leave and then turned back to Kate. She was holding a water bottle in her hand but it was still empty. She was looking at him.

_'What!'_ he asked impatiently. 'Oh, c'mon. I could have been a lot woser, ya know.'

Kate rolled her eyes and started filling her water bottle. Sawyer rolled his eyes back at her, but still walked up beside her. The other water bottle was visible from the open book bag, so he reached in and got it. As he took the bottle out a folded piece of paper fell out.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? A love letter from ol' Jackie boy?' Sawyer asked as he bent down and put the water bottle on the ground before picking the letter up.

'What are you talking ab-' Kate started, but stopped when she turned around and saw the piece of paper in his hand. She knew exactly what it was.

'Hmm?' Sawyer asked, mistaking her abrupt silence for annoyance instead of surprise.

Kate froze as she watched his face as he unfolded the letter. When he finally got it unfolded he didn't say anything, but stared at her mugshot. He finally looked up at her. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes as he stared at her.

'This is quite a picture you've got here, freckles,' he said, laughter and surprise in his voice.

'Give it back, Sawyer,' Kate said, an edge in her voice that he hadn't heard before.

'Or what?' he asked, the surprise gone and the laughter invading his voice.

'He's not bothering you again, is he?' a familiar voice asked.

Kate looked behind Sawyer and saw it was Jack. He had just gotten through shaving and was about to head down to the beach.

'What business is it of yours?' Sawyer asked, the laughter in his voice gone.

Jack looked at him and then noticed the mugshot in his hand.

'How did he get that?' Jack asked in a low voice as he looked at Kate.

'It fell out of my bag,' Kate said.

'You know about this too?' Sawyer asked.

'Sawyer, give the paper back to Kate,' Jack said.

'No. You know what I'll do? I think I'll keep it instead. I can decorate my tent with this,' Sawyer said, starting to fold the picture back up.

'Sawyer, I'm warning you,' Jack said, taking a step closer to Sawyer.

'What, you wanna have a go with me, city boy? Come on then. I've been prayin' for my chance to knock you out,' Sawyer said, forgetting about the picture and stepping up to Jack.

'Okay, come on, break it up,' Kate said as he got in the middle of them. She put a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart.

'But Kate-'

'I don't care, Jack,' Kate said.

'Act like I can't keep a secret or something!' Sawyer hollered.

'Shut up, Sawyer,' Kate said, turning towards him.

'Shamed of your past, sweetheart?' Sawyer asked.

'I'm ashamed of your big mouth,' Kate retorted. 'You know what? Just forget it. It's a stupid mugshot. If it makes you happy that you have something as stupid as that, then fine. I'm not going to let the two of you fight over it like 3-year-olds!'

Kate then walked away from them and back to the water. She picked up her water bottle and started filling it again.

'Aw, c'mon! You're taking all the fun out of it!' Sawyer complained.

'Some things never change,' Jack sighed.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Sawyer asked.

'Whatever you want it to,' Jack said. 'I'm leaving for the beach. See you, Kate.'

'Bye,' Kate said as Jack walked off.

'Jackass acts like he owns the place,' Sawyer muttered as he folded the mugshot and slipped it into his back pocket.

As he put the picture in his pocket he realized that the familiar bulge of his letter wasn't there. He checked his other back pocket and then his two front ones.

'Dammit all to hell!' he cursed, checking his pockets again.

'What is it now, Sawyer? Mad that you can't think a better nickname than "Jackass"?' Kate asked sarcastically as she filled the second bottle.

Sawyer didn't answer her, but continued to frantically re-check his pockets. He ignored the looks he was getting from the people who were still loitering around the caves as he threw his dwindling pack of cigarettes on the ground. His wallet and lighter landed next to the cigarettes a few seconds later.

Kate finished filling the second bottle with no answer from Sawyer. She turned around when he still didn't say anything. Her look turned from annoyance to worry in mere seconds as she saw him throw down her mugshot in frustration; both front pockets were turned inside out.

'Sawyer, what . . . what's wrong?' she asked.

'My letter! It's gone!' he yelled in frustration, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

* * *

Jack had grabbed his pack and was barely on the trial when he heard someone coming his way. They sounded like they were in a hurry, so he waited for them to come through. As the person came around the bushes Jack saw that it was Sayid.

'Morning, Sayid. What's the hurry?' Jack asked.

'Jack! Just the person I was looking for,' Sayid said.

'What's the matter?' Jack asked, turning serious.

'Sawyer,' Sayid said.

'What? I just saw-'

'Michael found something that I thought you should have a look at,' Sayid said as he took the letter from his back pocket.

'I don't under-'

'You will. Here, read this,' Sayid said, handing him the letter.


	8. Wrongful Accusations

**Mony19:** Thank you! Indeed, the story is getting intense. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Spork Princess:** lol. Welcome new reader. I know what you mean, most of my favorite list is full of Lost stories as well :)

**Freckles-101:** Thank you! Things get quite . . . choatic in this next chapter, to say the least.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
_Wrongful Accusations_

'What?' Kate asked.

'My damn letter! It's gone! Someone stole the damn thing! I swear I'll kill whoever stole it!' Sawyer howled with rage.

'Whoa, whoa, Sawyer, just calm down,' Kate said, looking uneasily at the people that were still within hearing distance.

'What the fuck are you lookin' at?' Sawyer asked one of the guys closest to him.

'I . . . um, uh, I was just leaving,' the frightened young man said nervously before he turned around and left in a hurry. Most of the others made a beeline after him.

'When was the last time you had it?' Kate asked, choosing to ignore his outburst.

'I don't know! Yesterday, I guess. I left it in my tent when I went to take a dip and . . .' Sawyer trailed off when he realized what he had just said.

'What?' Kate asked again.

'Son of a bitch! The kid was goin' to look in my tent for some wire when I left this morning! Dammit!' Sawyer yelled again as he picked up his belongings, including the mugshot, and put them back in his pockets.

'What? Who, Walt?' Kate asked.

'What other kid is there?' Sawyer asked, trying to sound sarcastic. 'I-I gotta go.'

'Sawyer, wait,' Kate said, the frantic look in his eyes making her forgive him for earlier.

'Y-You don't understand, freckles. I _need_ to go now,' Sawyer said, his voice breaking.

'I know you do, but I'm coming with you,' Kate said as she ran to get her pack.

'Well . . . hurry up then,' Sawyer said impatiently as he waited for her.

Kate threw her bottles hurriedly into the bag and then quickly zipped it up before slinging it on one shoulder.

'Let's go then,' she said as she walked up beside him.

Sawyer turned around and was about to break out into a run. Instead, he halted to a stop to avoid colliding with Jack and Sayid.

'Sawyer, we need to talk,' Jack said, his voice sounding low and strained.

Kate looked from Jack to Sayid.

_I think I know who might have found the letter . . . _Kate thought to herself. She saw she was right in her thinking a second later. Jack was holding an old, crinkled piece of paper in his hand.

'What? I ain't got time for you,' Sawyer said, about to push his way through them.

'No, I think you do,' Sayid said as he stepped in front of Sawyer.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Osama? I said I ain't got . . . time . . .' Sawyer started, but trailed off when Jack held up a very familiar looking piece of paper.

'What the – How the hell did you get that?' Sawyer asked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

'Is there something you'd like to tell us?' Jack asked.

'Give that back,' Sawyer commanded, staring daggers into Jack.

'So, it is yours then?' Sayid asked.

'I said-'

'Is it yours?' Sayid repeated, cutting Sawyer off.

Sawyer looked at him coldly and then back to Jack. He saw Kate in the corner of his eye and looked at her too. She was looking back at him. She was alarmed to see the wild, yet hurt look in his eyes.

_Some shit you've gotten yourself into, cowboy,_ his conscience commented.

_Kiss my ass,_ Sawyer thought back angrily.

'Sawyer, is this letter yours?' Jack asked.

Sawyer looked back at him again, taking his time before replying.

'Yeah, it's mine. What're you gonna do about it, chief?' Sawyer demanded.

_There goes that attitude again. I knew I was right about him all along,_ Jack thought bitterly. _He is a criminal and worst: He's a murderer._

'What's the matter? Monster got your tongue?' Sawyer asked.

Jack bit down a remark. Just what exactly _was_ he going to do about the letter? Sayid hadn't sounded like he had many ideas.

'Do you know what you did?' Sayid finally asked.

'What gives you the right to go snoopin' through my stuff?' Sawyer asked, avoiding the question.

'He didn't go through your stuff,' Michael said, announcing his arrival as he walked up to them.

'Oh, I see. That boy o' yours, he must think he's real smart, snoopin' round my stuff . . . when all I told him was to get some wire,' Sawyer said, turning on Michael.

'Hey, now. My boy didn't snoop around anything. That letter was laying on the ground in plain sight for anybody to see,' Michael said.

Sawyer glared at him, wanting to argue otherwise, but knowing Michael was probably right. He kicked himself mentally for letting himself forget something as important as his letter.

'Okay, Sawyer. We've got the "snoopin'" business settled,' Jack said, taking the reins back. 'So, evidently, you've read the letter.'

Sawyer turned to look at him again, gritting his teeth at the question.

'Yeah, I read it,' he said.

_Hell, I did more than read it. I wrote the damn thing, Jackass. But you're too stupid to ever figure that out,_ Sawyer thought angrily.

'So, you did it then? Like it said? You "killed my parents, Mr. Sawyer",' Jack said, unfolding the letter to read the last line. 'And here I was thinking you were just a regular hick that got drunk every weekend, stole once in a while, and slept with every woman he could find.'

Sawyer froze in place when Jack recited the line from the letter. His eyes grew wide as those five words rang through his ears. He clenched his fists, not even feeling the pain as his nails dug into his palms.

'Give me the letter,' Sawyer demanded again, his voice dripping with venom.

'No, not until we've got some things settled,' Jack said.

Kate watched Sawyer. She knew that he was about to loose it. Jack would never have known what hit him. She had to do something.

'Jack,' Kate said.

'No, not now, Kate. I'm waiting to hear what Sawyer has to say for himself,' Jack said, shaking his head and looking at Sawyer.

'Jack,' Kate tried again, but to no avail.

'You murdered someone. Do you understand that? You _murdered_ someone, Sawyer! You ruined a little boy's life, just like that!' Jack shouted, the veins in his neck starting to pop out.

'You don't know anything!' Sawyer shouted as tears threatened to engulf his vision, but he willed them back. He wasn't going to let Jack get the opportunity of seeing him at his weakest.

'I know enough!' Jack shouted back.

'Jack, I don't think-' Sayid began.

'You're a murderer and a monster!' Jack spat, cutting Sayid off.

_I knew I should have listened to that voice telling me not to go to Jack,_ Sayid thought. _I could have handled this myself, but no. I needed someone else's opinion. I just didn't want it to turn out like last time . . ._

Sawyer looked at Jack, the tears trying to come through. He blinked them back and looked away, hating to break his eye contact with Jack. He felt his arms shaking on both sides of his body. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came.

'Is that why you were coming from Australia? Trying to make a run for it? What did you say to the boy, Sawyer? Huh? Did you tell him anything, or did you kill him too?' Jack asked, his voice rising with his anger.

Jack could tell that he had hit a nerve a few seconds too late. One second he saw Sawyer staring at him, disbelief, pain, and anger all etched on his face. The next second Sawyer swung at him. Jack tried to defend himself, but his brain was too slow in telling his arms what to do. Sawyer hit him square in the jaw, making Jack's teeth come down on one another painfully. Jack stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. Sawyer grabbed his shirt and pushed him down. Jack felt the air go out of him as Sawyer landed on top of him, trying to punch anything he could. Sawyer swung a left at him, but Jack finally blocked it with his arms and swung back, busting Sawyer's lip. Sawyer didn't even seem phased by it. He returned the hit and busted Jack's lip. Jack was about to try and punch Sawyer again when he saw two pairs of arms trying to pull Sawyer off of him.

'That's enough, Sawyer!' Sayid yelled as he grabbed one arm and Michael grabbed the other.

'Get the hell off of me!' Sawyer shouted, trying to break from their grips.

Sayid and Michael managed to drag Sawyer away from Jack. Kate ran to help Jack up.

'I'm . . . all right,' Jack said as he got up.

'Jack, I really need to talk to you,' Kate said.

'Get your damn hands off of me!' Sawyer yelled as he tried to shrug off Sayid and Michael's grips.

Sayid looked at Jack and then at Michael. He nodded his head and let go of Sawyer. Michael did the same.

Sawyer stumbled away from their grips, looking around at them all wildly.

'You know what? I don't . . . I don't need this, this shit. I'm leaving,' he said roughly before he took off.

'What? Sawyer, wait!' Kate called out to his retreating back.

He shot her the middle finger and kept on walking.


	9. Trouble in the Jungle

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been having problems with computers. I now have the internet at my house though, so I'll sure enough be updating like crazy now.

**Mony19-**Yay! Someone else agrees that Jack is an ass :)

**Spork Princess-**Another Jack hater :p Sorry for the lack updates, hopefully you're still reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Freckles-101-**Yes, Jack and Sayid will find out the truth. But they won't find it out by Sawyer, so who's left that knows? lol

**silje-**wow, you love me? I love you too for reviewing! Thanks!

And now, a well deserved chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter Nine**  
_Trouble in the Jungle_

'Where does he think he's going?' Michael asked as they all watched Sawyer stomp through some bushes and disappear.

'I don't know, but I should go after him,' Kate said.

'Why? Let the murderer go,' Jack said moodily as he bent down to retrieve the letter from where he had dropped it.

'Jack,' Kate said, giving him a look. 'It's because of you that he's even out there.'

'Because of me? I'm sorry Kate, but he was the one in the wrong,' Jack said defensively as he wiped the blood from his lip.

'_He_ was in the wrong? _You_ were the one that came barging in here, accusing him of being a murderer!' Kate said, now her voice starting to rise.

Sayid and Michael looked at her. They didn't expect Kate to stand up for Sawyer like this. Not when the evidence was so clearly written out.

'He _is_ a murderer! It said so in the letter!' Jack said hotly.

'Jack, the letter wasn't even written to him,' Kate said.

'What? What are you-'

'It was written _by_ him,' Kate said.

Jack stared at her as if she had slapped him.

'Kate, are you telling us that there's _two_ Sawyers?' Sayid asked.

'Yes, there is, or was two Sawyers. The Sawyer you know, he . . . just believe me on this. Jack, please give me the letter,' Kate said, addressing both Sayid and Jack.

'Whoa, whoa, wait. How do you even know about this?' Jack asked, trying to cover his surprise.

'I, it, it doesn't matter. Give me the letter so I can go and get him before he gets himself lost or worse,' Kate said, holding out her hand.

'I thought you re through with lying, Kate,' Jack said.

Kate stared at him in disbelief. 'I'm _not_ lying to you, Jack. There's an envelope that letter belongs in. It's probably still in Sawyer's tent. Look at it and you'll know I'm telling the truth. Now, can I have the letter?'

Jack looked at Kate as she held her hand out again. He studied her for a few minutes, but she stood her ground. She was telling the truth for once, he could tell it in her eyes. He sighed as he realized that he had been wrong in his accusations.

'Here,' he said, handing the letter to her.

'Thank you,' Kate said, but Jack was no longer looking at her. He stared at the ground for a few minutes and then walked off; he grabbed his bag and then headed to the trail for the beach.

'So, lemme get this straight,' Michael said as Jack left. 'Sawyer didn't kill anyone.'

Kate felt a sinking sensation in her stomach as she turned toward Michael.

'That's right,' she lied.

'Oh, okay . . . Well, I'm gonna go and head back to the raft then. I guess I'll see you two later,' Michael said before he took off.

Sayid looked at Kate critically as Michael left. He could tell that she had just lied to Michael. Kate felt his eyes on her and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and knew what he did.

'Sayid-'

'He has killed someone before, hasn't he?' Sayid asked.

Kate sighed. 'Yes, but he didn't tell me who. It doesn't even matter anymore. If he was the killing type then he would have killed someone by now.'

'But he did kill a polar bear and a marshal,' Sayid pointed out.

'How do you know about the marshal?' Kate asked, her body tensing.

'Everyone heard the gunshot. Word travels fast around here too, Kate,' Sayid said.

'Well . . . still, the only reason he killed the polar bear was that it was going to kill us. And the marshal . . . he asked for it,' Kate said, the sinking feeling growing bigger at talk of the marshal.

Sayid looked at her for another few seconds. She wished he wouldn't; she really needed to find Sawyer before he could get too far away.

'I guess you're right,' he finally said. 'I'm just glad this didn't turn out like our last interrogation with Sawyer.'

'Yeah, me too. Look, Sayid, I have to-'

'Go? Yes, I understand. Go then, but be careful,' Sayid said.

'Thanks, Sayid,' Kate said before she took off into the bushes that Sawyer had moved down earlier.

_Fuckin' city boy, he thinks he knows everything. Thinks he understands me. No one understands me . . . I shoulda knocked his head clean off,_ Sawyer thought furiously as he stomped on a limb that was in his way. It cracked under his weight as he kept walking.

_Fuck him, fuck 'em all. I don't need none of 'em. I don't-_

_What was that?_ his conscience asked.

_What was_ what! Sawyer asked.

That, his conscience said.

Sawyer stopped when he finally heard the sound too. Far off he thought he heard a tree branch or something bigger snap and fall to the ground. The hairs on his neck stood on end as he heard a tree being uprooted and then an eerie roar about 300 feet to his right.

'Shit!' he muttered out loud as the ground started to shake under his feet.

He looked to his right, trying to see if he could see anything. He saw another tree being uprooted about 100 feet away and that was enough for him. He had no idea what direction he had come from. Ever since he left the caves he had been zigzagging in all kinds of directions. He turned to his left and took off running, trying to get as far away from the monster as he could. He jumped over a fallen tree and dodged some bushes before ducking under a dangling tree branch. He kept running, looking behind him to see if anything was behind him. He heard another roar and saw a tree go flying. He kept running like this for only about five minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. His lungs started screaming at him, demanding that he stop so that they could get air. He looked around one more time, knowing he had to stop soon. He couldn't see anything and turned his head back around. At that moment his foot caught a root that was sticking up about a foot from the ground. He stumbled, feeling his ankle give a sickening _pop_ and then he fell over. He managed to land on his back, grimacing at the pain that was shooting up his leg.

'Dammit all to fuckin' hell!' he cried, grabbing his leg in pain.

_Well, I'll be damned if I won't be monster chow yet,_ he thought through the pain as he tried to examine his leg and look for the monster at the same time.

He could tell that his ankle was already swelling. He couldn't tell if he had broken it or not, but with the pain he thought he'd be better if he cut it off.

_Alls well that ends well . . . almost,_ his conscience commented.

_Don't you ever have somewhere to go?_ Sawyer thought angrily.

_Better watch out for the monster, jungle boy,_ the voice said.

_I dare 'im to eat me,_ Sawyer thought back.

'Dammit, you fuckin' monster! You want me! Come and get me, you son of a bitch!' he yelled out in frustration, the painful ache in his ankle growing.

He looked around and realized for the first time since he fell that he couldn't hear any trees falling. He turned his head in all directions, but heard nothing but his own painful gasps for air.


	10. Goingons in the Jungle

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone! I'm sorry, I would have had the next chapter up last weekend or so but Sunday my cat Sawyer died. I've been having him since Decemeber and I have no clue what happened because I had just got back from Houston from seeing a Lord of the Rings exhibit and my grandpa told me he died and then I went in my room and cried. So I dunno how he died and don't want to. Sooooo ... yeaaaaa.

**Spork Princess:** Haha, sorry I made you cringe. I've broken my wrist before when I was five from falling off the monkey bars, so I'll tell ya you don't want to break anything. That and I have sprained my ankle a couple of times. Poor torture.

**Mony19:** lol. More people have told me that they wished she had slapped Jack. I should have put that in there. Oh well, there's always another time, heehee

**Lynn R:** Welcome new reader! Hands you Sawyer and Kate plushies. Thank you very much for the review :)

**Danni Rand:** Another new reader! Hands Sawyer and Kate plushies to you as well. Ah, the Skater relationship, there wasn't much at the beginning because she was always pissed at him or he was always pissed at her and so forth, but now we're getting down to the campire talk )

Sooo here's the next chapter :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**  
_Going-ons in the Jungle_

_Huh . . . imagine that. Must not like how you smell,_ the other voice commented.

Sawyer looked around, trying to make sure he really didn't see or hear anything. When he had confirmed that there was nothing around him, he turned his attention back to his ankle. He hitched his right pant's leg up to his knee to inspect the ankle further. It was swollen all right; it looked more than twice its normal size already. He knew he had to get his shoe off now or never. He tried to untie his shoe lace without moving his foot too much. He winced and grimaced, but finally managed to untie it completely and unlaced it a little.

'Son of a . . . BITCH! OW!' he cried out as he pulled the shoe off.

He slung the shoe in frustration as he bit his already busted lip.

_That was smart,_ the voice said as the shoe landed in some bushes.

_Would you go somewhere!_ Sawyer thought angrily.

_Your wish is my command,_ the voice thought back sarcastically before it fell silent.

Sawyer let out a low whistle as he pulled his sock off as well. His foot was starting to become an ugly purplish color that started at his shin and went all the way down near his toes.

_How the hell am I gonna walk on this damn thing?_ He thought, exasperated.

He looked around for something, anything that could help him in getting up. He found a feeble looking tree about 8 feet tall on his left and scooted over to it. He grabbed a hold of it and got up slowly, trying not to put pressure on his injured ankle as the tree shook under his weight. He finally hobbled upright and looked around.

_Now what, slick?_ The other voice asked.

_I thought I told you to shut up,_ Sawyer thought back.

_Not a word, not a word,_ the voice promised before reducing to silence again.

Sawyer put his bare foot down lightly on the ground and applied a small amount of pressure to it. He immediately jerked it back up in the air as he let out a string of curses. He leaned back on the tree, forgetting to not put his whole weight on it. After a few seconds under his full weight, the tree snapped, sending him falling backwards.

'Dammit!' he shouted as he landed sprawled out on the jungle floor.

To add to his rage, the top part of the tree that had cracked landed on his chest with a thud.

'The trees hate me!' he howled as he grabbed the broken part of the tree and threw it as far as he could while he was on his back.

He heard it land a few feet away from him. He looked up at the trees and shrubs that surrounded him.

_Why couldn't I had picked another tree?_ He thought, all his anger slowly draining out of him. He let out a sigh that turned into a groan as the pain in his ankle throbbed unpleasantly.

_I'm gonna kill him,_ he thought, after a few moments of looking up at the trees.

_You blame him for everything, do you know that?_ The voice asked, breaking its silence.

_It's his fault that I'm out here! If they hadn't gotten my goddamn letter I would still be flirtin' with freckles!_ Sawyer thought defensively.

_Well, it was_ your _fault that you didn't explain the letter. You could have swallowed your pride and ignorance and told someone the truth for once,_ the other voice said.

Sawyer remained silent, sulking moodily while he lay on the ground.

_You hate it when I'm right, don't you?_ The voice questioned.

Still silence.

_Go ahead and sulk then. You'll need to try to do something with that ankle though and you'll need a fire before long; it's getting dark._

Sawyer looked around and saw that his conscience was right. The trees' shadows overhead were lengthening as the sun slowly set. Sawyer muttered a few good words and then looked around for the closest dead limb.

* * *

'C'mon, Sawyer, where are you?' Kate muttered to herself as she walked through the woods.

She had been on Sawyer's trail for 15 minutes before she almost lost the trail completely. She walked over a couple of fallen trees and then saw that the tracks went everywhere. She looked around and saw more trees that looked like they had been freshly uprooted. Kate knew what uprooted trees meant.

'Dammit, Sawyer,' she said aloud, trying to sound annoyed, but even she couldn't ignore the waver of fear in her voice.

She walked over another uprooted tree and tried to look for his tracks. She saw various tree limbs bent and broken along the way, but she couldn't tell if it was Sawyer or that thing. She felt her heart starting to beat rapidly and her breathing started to quicken as thinking about the thing brought horrible memories of the pilot to her mind. It had been nearly a month since they had found the pilot's mangled body in that tree, but the image of his body still woke her some nights. What if the monster was still around? She stopped and looked around wildly, knowing any minute she would hear the telltale sound of a tree being uprooted or an eerie shriek.

_Get a grip . . ._ she thought after a few minutes of silence. There was nothing around her, at least, not something like what she feared. She willed herself to calm her breathing and heart. _It won't do any good if I have a fit over nothing,_ she told herself.

She looked around once more and then decided to go on. Not having anything else to work with, she decided to follow the bent limbs and finally found some footprints mingled in with uprooted trees and other debris. It was her luck that Sawyer ran right through a mud puddle made from the previous night's rain a few minutes into his frantic running. She could make out some of his mud tracks among the broken trees. She continued following the uprooted trees and mud tracks when she could find them. After an hour of searching for Sawyer, the uprooted trees started to gradually thin out and she finally caught his trail again, this time veering off to the left. Relief flooded through her when she finally stopped seeing any uprooted trees.

_That thing must have changed its mind about him . . ._ she thought hopefully.

She followed the trail with more confidence now.

_He can't be far now,_ she told herself as she continued to walk.

She looked up, trying to see if he hadn't started a fire yet. The tree canopy made it darker than it was, but she could tell it was about 6:30 or 7:00 . In another 30 minutes or so it would be fully dark. She stayed looking up for a few more seconds and almost tripped over the same root Sawyer had earlier. She stumbled and quickly caught herself. She scolded herself for not paying attention better and looked down to see what had tripped her. She bent down and saw her footprints weren't the only ones that had stopped abruptly.

_Sawyer fell. Looks like a bad fall too . . ._ Kate thought as she squinted her eyes against the growing darkness.

'Sawyer?' she called, knowing he had to be around here somewhere.

There was no answer, but she could make out some smoke to her left.

'Sawyer?' she called out again, walking over that way.

She walked through some bushes and stumbled over something else. She bent down and looked. She picked up a brown shoe that looked like a Doc Martens.

_Yeah, this is him, all right,_ Kate thought, not being able to hide the smile that appeared on her face.

Kate continued walking to the fire. She finally saw him with his back against a tree a few feet away from the fire. He had found a pretty good sized limb and had placed his shirt on it to prop his foot up. She could see from the fire that his head was titled down to his chest. He was asleep. She was about to walk over and try to look at his foot when he began to stir. He titled his head up, but his eyes were still closed. She heard him mumbled something and then he shouted, 'NO!'

'Sawyer?' Kate asked, walking over to him.

He moved his head around again, clenching and unclenching his fists. He mumbled something else and then shouted 'Don't!'

_He's having another nightmare._


End file.
